Reputation
by wormquake
Summary: C-ta never paraded his sex life around, ever. That was a rule, to keep his reputation up he must keep his personality and lifestyle as vanilla as it could be, even if his kinks weren't. Yet here he found himself, staring at the familiar red "live" button and the chat room's flooded messages, as he fidgeted with the corners of his pleated skirt. (nsfw camwhore au posted to ao3 1st.)


C-ta never paraded his sex life around, ever. That was a rule, to keep his reputation up, he must keep his personality and lifestyle as vanilla as it could be, even if his kinks weren't.

Yet, here he found himself, staring at the familiar red "live" button and the chat room's flooded messages, as he fidgeted with the corners of his pleated skirt. Obviously, he hid his identity, this time instead of a normal white, it was a blue hospital mask, matching the color of his outfit nicely.

He never spoke a word, it was another made up rule he followed. The only communication he allowed himself to use was the chat. That and the moans he shakily let out uncontrollably as he relieved himself. And when he typed, he spoke bluntly. "Yes, no," and, "thanks for your donation," were all anyone could get out of him.

Not that people actually cared about his words or thoughts. They were here for one thing only, of course, and C-ta was going to deliver.

Giving a cute wave hello, he silently welcomed everyone, before pushing the chair out of his way and showing his outfit. The twirls were almost taunting everyone as the skirt moved up ever so slightly, only hinting at a peak of white panties.

The skirt was short, a size smaller than what usually would fit him pants-wise. It's what he always did, making sure that it'd be teasingly short and skimpy enough that if he bent down, even slightly, he'd be totally exposed.

It was one of his more blatant kinks, ironically as much as he wanted to be hidden, he also wanted to be seen, as long as he was just some stranger. Who'd mind then, right? Crossdressing also was a top one, more a fan-favorite than one of his, and even though he found himself declining personal requests, the ideas stalked him around like a hungry dog.

As soon as the quick OOTD was finished, he pulled his chair back in, sitting comfortably in his usual position as he slowly undid his tie, the familiar fabric grazing on his fingertips as it was soon discarded, tossed to the floor like trash. Though, it wasn't visible through the mask, he was smirking. His eyes, he hoped, conveyed the cockiness he felt.

The collar became less restrictive, C-ta easily unbuttoning the loose, blue blazer, before focusing on his blouse. It was useless and only stood in his way, slipping off his shoulder and arms before being flung over the back of his computer chair. It'd be like a pillow, wouldn't it?

Routine was what you could call this by now. Though, he usually switched it up, the stripping was always the most.. Scripted part of his act. Teasing was something that had to be done, he thought, or else it would all fall apart. It was as much foreplay as he could get through a screen. Almost like being forced to eat vegetables you disliked, to stay healthy you had to do it.

At least, he wanted to do this.

Donations came in right as the tie flung off, though he didn't really notice, focusing more on his thoughts and his movements rather than the chat. It went by so fast, anyways, he could barely read it at times.

Certainly he wasn't the most popular, but his fan base was large enough to satisfy him. Enough donations came in for him to spoil A-ya, and that's all he cared about.

Ah, now thinking of A-ya was what really made his heart flutter. It wasn't the main reason for doing this, but he was a supporting factor. When he got popular enough to earn some money off of this, that's really what drew him to keep doing it. Whenever he was able to take him out, or buy him something, seeing his face light up for just a moment, that was what made him happy…

 **Jaxoff said: "Ah, Are you blushing?"**

Though the comment went by so fast, C-ta managed to catch it in the corner of his eye. Thinking of A-ya really did light him up, huh? So, jokingly, he fanned himself, finding himself sweating just a tad as he laughed quietly, continuing to finish the undoing his blouse, the white almost see-through due to his lighting.

Now that A-ya was on his mind, he wondered what he would think of this. Finding out all the money C-ta was getting wasn't from the small jobs he told him, but rather him flaunting on the internet to a bunch of strangers… He'd be hated, right?

That idea frightened him a bit, A-ya cutting him off completely, due to his filthy behavior. He'd probably spread rumors about him, call him names. Call him a whore.

But weirdly, the scenario didn't make him cry, like it usually would. That's what happened whenever he thought of A-ya snapping at him violently. Rather, at least right now, it made him feel another sensation entirely.

It must've been that he was caught up on what insults A-ya'd be throwing at him. That's it. Usually he'd do his best to ignore the thoughts of hatred that A-ya would have for him as soon as he found out how disgusting he was, (at least in this aspect,) but now he… he kind of wanted to know. What would he say? Would he yell at him? That whore thing, he'd call him that? It didn't seem in A-ya's nature at all.

Subconsciously C-ta slipped off the skirt. Though it was probably just muscle memory acting up again, same with the rubbing of himself through his underwear, making sure he moved at an angle where everyone could see his "package." It peeked through the white panties, now. If anyone who stumbled on this accidentally would be sure that this was not a woman, at least biology-wise, that was for sure.

He knew that he should be focusing on pleasing his viewers, rather than the imaginary scenarios that he'd never get to experience. Yes, this was the now, and now was the time for performing… Performing for A-ya, basically.

How would A-ya feel about that? That this was all for him, that him being what he would call a whore, was all just for him.

A-ya's voice started to ring through his ears. It was clear, insults that perfectly captured his numbness and disappointment as he slyly called him a "dirty whore." It was in that voice he used when he spread around rumors.

The tone should be revolting to him. It was the same voice he always used when ruining someone's reputation, but now it seemed so enticing.

"This was all for me?" He started to speak, "I never asked for this, you disgusting pervert."

That was true, A-ya never asked for this. He was so silly, never asking for anything. How could C-ta resist, though? The way he always shyly accepted gifts and things, telling C-ta off for even thinking of spending all his money on him-

"What? The presents? No, idiot. I never asked to be friends with such a slut. "

It was silly of him to get this deep into it, making an imaginary A-ya to respond to his dirty thoughts with such rudeness. Yet, he found himself getting off to it. T-this wasn't slacking at all, it was all just helping him along!

He barely noticed his own moans, either them fading into the background or using it to supply into his fantasy. The picture became clear, now. It was him in this same outfit, erect, being stroked mockingly by A-ya's foot as he stood above him.

"You don't deserve to be touched nicely, whore." His foot rubbed harshly, the pressure applied was both painful and pleasurable. C-ta didn't even try to fight back. "Did you really expect me to infect myself like that? You're lucky I even go near you."

C-ta was lucky! He was lucky that A-ya would even come to ask him for help! Ah, A-ya was so helpless, the only friend he could get to help him out was a dirty, disgusting dog like him.

But to that thought, A-ya just laughed. His face smirked rudely as he snickered, the pressure becoming even stronger as the strokes increased in friction.

"Me? Helpless? No, you're so silly, C-ta. You're the helpless one here, aren't you?"

C-ta's breath hitched, the outside of him a shaky mess, his face twisting the opposite of A-ya's, closed eyes and furrow brows as he twitched.

That… wasn't true. He had complete control. This was a fantasy! Of course, he could just change his thoughts to whatever he wished!

So he tried, reversing it the best he could, trying to get the image of A-ya on his knees in his mind. He looked cute, begging, helpless, like he always was. C-ta's mind, though, always found himself changing it back to him. He couldn't hear the words come out his own mouth. C-ta couldn't hear himself calling A-ya a whore. Calling him helpless.

God, for the first time, he couldn't call him helpless.

"See? You really are helpless, C-ta."

It was pity now, that seeked through his voice. A-ya was belittling him, whispering things C-ta couldn't quite make out as he eased up on him, the touches now being lighter. But even with the touches, his face as harsh as ever.

"I'll help you. I'll make you feel good, C-ta."

And he found himself nodding, bucking his hips mindlessly up to meet A-ya's foot in the dream, and bucking to meet his hand in real life. Surely, his viewers are getting a treat, but C-ta completely forgot them by now.

His mind continued to go blank, only being able to focus on maintaining the image and voice in his mind. The touches he felt distracted him from all reasoning. There was no thinking, finding himself being attached to the labels A-ya pinned on him. Slutty, idiotic, a whore. They all sounded so amazing to him.

Even with the harsh words, A-ya cooed at him, too. Rewarding him, either by telling him how much of a good job he was doing, or by stroking him just right, making him arch and twitch that certain way. It was so silly of him to be swayed over like this.

Eventually, he found breathing to get harder, only managing to draw in and out quick breaths as he felt himself arch uncontrollably, like everything else, he was completely puppeted by A-ya, his mind and feelings.

Harshly, he moaned A-ya's name, pleading in his mind with quiet begs of being able to cum, making it the only time he heard his voice clearly.

And of course, A-ya said yes, because C-ta was so helpless, and he melted so quickly, and he deserved to feel good.

But that "yes" was so, so sweet, sweeter than anything he's felt so far.

So he cums, his nails clawing into the rubbery armrest, clawing it and marking it as his own as he again moans louder, his throat dry as he barely managed to scream A-ya's name.

The dream fades away as soon as he cums, only leaving a faint memory of A-ya's crooked grin and smile, quietly praising him for his good job, for his submissiveness.

And, wow, he didn't even notice himself sliding his hand in his panties and properly jerking himself off.

* * *

It was a few seconds before he found his eyelids opening once again, though, when they fluttered open, the chat was filled to the brim with donations and comments, but one shone out through the rest.

 **xXOccultistXx said: C-ta? Is that you?**

Suddenly, he felt helpless all over again.


End file.
